


Awkward

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [52]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, One-sided Chi-Chi/Piccolo, Prompt Fill, terrible pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 20th: Awkward - Someone (who is NOT the MC's love interest) falls for your MC. Love potion? Pizza delivery person? The villain? Surprise us!
Series: Drabble Ball Z [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 4





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Cell Games when Goku has died! Chichi is pregnant but probably doesn't know it yet, and has to look out for the welfare of her son! And hey, Piccolo's always loved the kid like his own <3 :P
> 
> Shoutout to jab279; this punchline was stolen directly from you, thank you for letting me have it! XDD

“Piccolo, I think we need to have a…talk.”

Piccolo blanched, aware of the hot flush in the tips of his ears. Chichi leaned on him, walking her fingers up his chest, a shy smile on her lips.

“What do you mean?” Piccolo extricated himself with difficulty, backing into the corner, four-fingered hands held palm out as though that would ward her away.

“Well, Goku's gone and it’s obvious you care for Gohan as though he was your own! And…well…you’re a very handsome man.”

Oh no. No, no, no. This was not okay! This was the exact opposite of okay! He cast a desperate look at Gohan, who had been cringing quietly at the table. Gohan sighed, got up, and grabbed his mother’s hand.

“Mum, you need to stop. Namekians are an asexual species; he has no interest in or use for dating.” 

“Asexual?” 

Gohan grimaced. “Piccolo has no diccolo.”

A stunned silence. Chichi gaped for a moment, then said very softly; “We’ll never speak of this again.”


End file.
